Rest in Peace
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Ninja Verse (Not a Cannon situation) - They are both connected by a a love stronger than death itself. It's an eternal promise between the lovers


**A/N:** Really old one, guys XD I've found this one while re-reading some old notes and I thought that I could post here... Why not, right? Well, it's probably full of mistakes and it's different from the others I usually write.. Still, It's a precious one for me. I hope you like it!

The memory of the early days shall always remain young for the brilliant shine of the youth always pushes the darkness away.

That time of the day had arrived once again. The bloody colored sky was spreading all over the village as the magnificent fire ball succumbed behind the mountains that surrounded the village. Artificial lights were starting to appear on the streets and an old man, with brilliant eyes and traces of a tragical past, was standing alone in the Konoha graveyard. His pitch black eyes were glued to the dusty tombstone in front of him. He had already placed some flowers next to the name of the one who was eternally sleeping underneath the earth and had already made his daily prayers. By the way his eyes were sadly turning dull, it was possible to affirm that the one underneath the earth was someone really important for him, but who was this person? Who was the one who had suffered from such cruel and inevitable destiny?

Resting among the many others who had lost their lives in the battle, was his wife. A woman to whom he had devoted his life and with whom he had shared many unforgettable memories and an infinite love. He missed her, of course. He missed her and he cared for her and it was stunning to anyone who watched the persistence of that middle aged man that would be at that same place, at that same time, every single day. But he wasn't alone. In his heart, he would never be. However, at that moment, he was being watched from a certain distance by a pair of emeralds and a pair of black pearls that had decided to share from that same feeling. The feeling of persistence. The feeling of love.

Sitting on the branch of a blooming cherry tree, a girl who had the same name as the divine plant watched silently the old man's love. Her emeralds wouldn't shift their aim from the one who had been left by his dead wife and her heart would clench at the sight of such destroyed soul. How she hated that woman for doing that to him.

Sakura knew the whole story of the unlucky couple. She knew how much love he had given to her and the ocean of tears he had dropped when the announcement came to his ears. He was left broke, destroyed, especially because she had dyed sacrificing her life for him. The pinkette couldn't forgive that woman for having left him so early and so suddenly. So unpredictable. At least the said woman had gifted him with a beautiful girl and a skillful little boy so he wouldn't be alone after her life succumbed to that rain of knifes.

During the moment when the Hokage's apprentice was lost in her thoughts, the old man, from the distance of many lost lives, looked at the stunning cherry tree. His old and tired eyes couldn't see the girl nor the one who had just laid his back on the solid tree trunk, yet, he stared blankly at that spot without knowing that his eyes were connected to the most precious jewels of Konoha.

The stranger who was standing beside the pink haired girl was no other than her beloved himself. With that horrendous past and those bloody eyes of his, he would make sure to go meet the girl at that same place every day. The heir of the Uchiha clan felt like it was the only time he had to talk to her due to the different paths their lives had followed after so many seasons. It was like she had escaped from his reach after so long, so, in order to preserve the only one who loved him, he decided to make that promise with her. They would meet there every day, at the sunset, not mattering the weather nor if his blond best friend would try to convince him the opposite. Sasuke would be there, with her, enjoying the illusion that their hearts had created. An illusion where they would always be young and they would have the time in the world to love each other.

" Sasuke-kun... How was your day?"

" monotonous... Yours?"

" just another ordinary day..."

" hn..."

" what do you think he's thinking right now?"

" ... He's probably telling her how much he misses her..."

" probably... I love to know that his feelings never changed even after that day... I had never seen that man so mad in my whole life... The way he came into the hospital with her in his arms..."

" he screamed for help... She... She was losing too much blood... Yet I remember that stupid smile on her face for having saved his life..."

The pinkette smiled. Even if she hated that woman for having left him behind, she couldn't deny her courage nor the beauty in that smile covered in blood. That woman was an example of what love does to people, and Sakura admired that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, still thought it was just stupidity. A stupidity that he would be willing to do for the pinkette if he ever had the opportunity.

The two teens still kept staring in silence at that tall figure. They liked to imagine what would have happened to him if the accident hadn't happened. He would have been happy by her side. He would have shared all of the good and bad moments of being a parent with her. They would have grown old together. It wouldn't have been such a bad life, right? Unfortunately that small obstacle stopped her and closed her eyes forever.

" I remember when she died... There were tons flowers every day and their friends would always be here... Now it's just him and two others... Once, one man brought some food to eat by her side... It was a hot bowl of food, but she didn't blow it for him..."

" hn... People change... I don't think they forgot about her, but most of them don't like to come here like those guys..."

"... He brought their kids once... Gosh how that girl has grown... She was so cute... I wonder if she has any memory of her mother..."

" she does... She remembers the face of the mother, but even if she ever forgets, she just needs to look at the mirror... It's impressive how she has the same eyes as that woman... They're stunning..."

" what about the boy? He's a little younger, so he probably suffers less, right? B-But h-he knows that his mother didn't want to leave them, doesn't he?"

" their father tells them about her quite a lot... The boy is really proud of his mother... The only one who may have some hatred towards her is the old man... He really doesn't forgive her for what she did..."

The heart of the pinkette ached for a second. It was unthinkable that such strong love would turn into hatred. Even if it wasn't the hatred of an enemy, hating a lover is just too painful for any young heart.

Sakura then broke the connection and turned her beautiful emeralds to face the stoic Uchiha as she climbed down the tree. She was standing in front of him and she let out a hurt smile. Her soft and pallid hand cupped his cheek and her thumb caressed his skin. In response, the boy bumped his forehead against hers and ran his fingers through her short pink hair. Both of their eyes were closed and a tear slowly fell from the corner of her eyes. It was really a touching scene.

" I know she's still here with him... They have made that promise, right? I've heard that a promise made of true love is stronger than death itself. T-That's why she can't rest in peace... Not until he's with her again..."

" I believe in that too... He would never break that promise because he doesn't want her to... Go... She... She has to wait for him..."

" I know she ... She's waiting for the eternity they have always wished for... But she also knows that he's needed in here... She can't simply ask him to give up on his life for her..."

" but she did it for him... Still, he can't let her sacrifice be in vain... But I'm sure he is ready to die so he can have her in his arms and never let her go again... So she won't do anything stupid like that... So she won't smile like an idiot in her last moments..."

Their fingers were intertwined and he pulled her for an embrace. He had her in his arms and he didn't want her to go anywhere. He didn't want to lose her, not again.

Their bodies slowly parted and he slowly planted a kiss on her silky skin. Even if he would repeat that same action every day, he missed her a lot. The last Uchiha just wanted to be with her, but life wouldn't allow them to do such thing. They have been separated for something strong enough that none of them can escape from, yet, they have found a place that only they know. A place where magic is real and their love is the only thing that mattered.

" will you be here tomorrow, Sasuke-kun? I don't wanna be alone..."

" I will... I've promised you, haven't I? That day... I've promised you to stay by your side for the eternity... I won't leave you alone..."

Before Sakura could say another word, the Uchiha planted a chaste kiss on her lips and soon they realized that the moon had already taken her place in the sky. That pure rock stone ruled the night of the lovers and kept company for the ones who would spend the whole night crying alone and waiting for the eternity. That was their case. The moon would keep them some company until they could meet again when the sun died once again in the next day and the old man returned to contemplate the memories of his beloved wife.

"So... I'll be waiting for you right here..."

" hn, I won't be late, don't worry."

" Sasuke-kun... I love you... Until the end..."

" Sakura... I love you too... Be here tomorrow, please..."

" I will... Good night. Say hi to everyone, okay?"

" I will... Good night."

The grumpy ninja kissed her once again and he disappeared in the wind. The pinkette whipped her tears and returned to her branch, where her hair and her pallid skin would hide her in the middle of the cherry blossoms. Sakura would be safe there for a little longer. She would be there for a little longer. And the old man? Well, some seconds after the departure of the sharingan holder, his consciousness seemed to have returned and he blinked unstoppably for some seconds. He took one last look at the cherry tree and a tear fell on his beloved's tombstone. The tear stained on the cold stone and he kept his eyes down as he read the name craved below.

 _\- Uchiha Sakura._

 _Beloved daughter, friend, wife and mother. Her promise will keep her close to our hearts until the day when her eyes can be seen again._  
 _K.I.A-_

As the old man walked away from that desolated place, the soft breeze that blowed shook the cherry blossoms and some of them fell on the ground. The autumn would arrive soon, and the sunny days would give place to cold afternoons. Still, none of those three melancholic souls would stop coming to that silent and cold graveyard. After all, they had made a promise of an eternity.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Please, leave me a Review! Remember that critics are always welcome as long as they are not offensive!**


End file.
